


Two Birds and an Amazon

by oraclebabs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebabs/pseuds/oraclebabs
Summary: dinah and diana spar for the heart of barbara. things happen and.. they all forge a relationship together.





	Two Birds and an Amazon

Another sparring match for the Amazon and Canary. Just like that one time, and yet… Now the stakes were much higher. 

Barbara Gordon loved both of these women deeply. Who had been there just weeks after that night? Diana, of course. Barbara never thought the Wonder cared for her much, but there she was anyway. And yet, Dinah was her… Everything. Her support, her agent, her friend, her… Songbird. 

The redhead didn’t like it very much, but both had insisted that they square off, the winner taking Barbara’s heart. It will still going to be a friendly match, but they both wanted her. 

And so, the raven and the blonde will circle each other, both looking for the first falter. Barbara just waits, bating her breath and not daring to take her eyes off either woman. She really didn’t know who she wanted to win, there was at least a part of her that wished both could. Perhaps that was why she never made the choice in the first place. Each has their beauties, but each had an edge over the other too. 

Dinah will strike first, sensing a weakness in Diana’s defense. But it is a folly, and soon Dinah is on her ass. She springs up quickly. This wasn’t a fight she intended to lose. “You…” she snarls. 

But she is then again swatted away easily. Poor Diana, though. When Black Canary set her heart on something or -one, she damn well got it. 

It was to be a long battle, each woman getting hit in after hit in when each had tired. It absolutely turned Barbara’s stomach. Both women were fighting with everything they had, and neither would go down.

It would have to be a draw. Barbara couldn’t take any other outcome, couldn’t take either of them being defeated. But what would that mean for the proposed relationship? Well, again, the thought had occurred to Barbara that maybe…

Was there /really/ anything wrong with polyamory? Babs had never participated, but the thought had been fleeting with Dick and Kory… It was just to never have been. So Barbara has then made up her mind. 

“Stop! Stop…” She cries out, her voice strong to break the din of the clashing and grunts. 

And so both women will back down, hair a mess as they pant and come down down from the adrenaline rush. But to Barbara? They’d always be gorgeous, messy hair or not. 

“What is it, Babs?” inquires Dinah. And at that same time, Diana will take a step closer to the wheelchair-user. 

Barbara sighs, then drawing a deep breath. “I perhaps think it best if we… try to be a… polyamorous three. I can’t possibly bear to see either of you lose to the other. I love you both so very deeply for so many different reasons.” 

At this, Dinah will take a few steps back, not having expected this at all. Not from… Barbara, of all people. She covers her face and eventually will walk out of the room. She just needed the time to process the idea, Barbara hoped. 

But the redhead doesn’t get too much time to react to this course of events, because soon the Amazon is in her lap, twirling a lock of that hair around her finger.

“For the record…” she whispers, dangerously close to Barbara’s neck now. “I think it’s a lovely idea…” And then a teasing kiss to her neck, nothing serious. 

Barbara groans softly. “Y-yeah?” 

~*~

Two weeks after the fight, Barbara gets a call from her Songbird.

“Babs? Yeah, I think I might not… hate that idea that you proposed.” 

Then the blonde could practically hear the sunshine in the other’s voice. 

“I’ll be right over. You get ahold of Di.~” 

And so it would be: A hacker, an Amazon, and a Bird all together as girlfriends. And happy. As it always should have been.


End file.
